


Shopping Trip

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Speed Drabbles (character requests + randomly generated scenario) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, speedwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Yang and Sun lose track of each other at the mall.





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Characters (Yang and Sun) requested by @ourmissallison on tumblr.
> 
> Scenario prompt from the generator: Sun and Yang get separated in a place that's easy to get lost in. They need to reunite.

~ Shopping Trip ~

Since no one else on either of their teams wanted to come to the mall with them, Yang and Sun ended up going there together. Shopping was always more fun with a friend.

"Hey Sun, how do these look?" Yang asked. But when she turned to show him the sunglasses she was trying on, the monkey faunus was nowhere in sight. And it wasn't because of the dark tint to the glasses. She didn't see him anywhere in the long store-lined hallway.

Apparently he had wandered off somewhere without her when she stopped at the sunglasses kiosk. She sighed heavily and took out her scroll to text him.

"No signal... great. Well, I guess I'll just have to look for him the old-fashioned way." She drew in a deep breath and shouted, "SUN, GET YOUR MONKEY BUTT BACK OVER HERE!"

~end~


End file.
